Um Novo Jogo na Vida de Oliver Wood
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Yaoi/Lemon) Oliver é apanhado nos corredores por Marcus Flint, que o arrasta para uma sala vazia. Pensando no pior, Oliver fica admirado com as ações de seu colega, que o trata de uma maneira inimaginável. Querendo saber o que Flint queria mesmo dele, Oliver irá atrás da resposta. Será que ele irá gostar do que descobrir?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Um Novo Jogo na Vida de Oliver Wood| **Ship** : Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint| | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** Two-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Yaoi/Lemon) Oliver é apanhado nos corredores por Marcus Flint, que o arrasta para uma sala vazia. Pensando no pior, Oliver fica admirado com as ações de seu colega, que o trata de uma maneira inimaginável. Querendo saber o que Flint queria mesmo dele, Oliver irá atrás da resposta. Será que ele irá gostar do que descobrir?

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Yaoi, universo alternativo, e terá como casal principal, Oliver Wood e Marcus Flint. Terá cerca de 2 capítulos e contém Lemon. Espero que gostem. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L**.

 **Capitulo 1**

Oliver Wood caminhava pelos corredores semiiluminados em direção ao seu Salão Comunal. Trazia nas mãos sua vassoura e um pequeno caderno, onde escrevia todas suas táticas para os próximos jogos. Seu rosto demonstrava sua preocupação, precisava de ganhar aos Slytherins no próximo jogo, senão perderiam a Taça das Casas para a casa das serpentes.

Frustrado, tocou no cabelo molhado, com um suave odor a menta. Tinha voado um pouco sozinho no campo iluminado, depois do jantar, para tentar ver manobras que pudessem surpreender os Slytherins. Estava tão absorto no jogo, que se tinha esquecido do redação pedida pela Prª Mc Gonagall para dali a dois dias. Sentia seus músculos exigindo descanso, mas não podia se deixar enfraquecer. Tinha de derrotar Flint. O Slytherin tinha rido de sua cara todo o ano retrasado mas, agora, tinham Potter para ajudá-los a vencer. Absorto em seus pensamentos, não reparou que estava sendo seguido. Os passos lentos, silenciosos, a postura curvada de seu seguidor, demonstravam que ele não queria ser apanhado.

Seus jogadores, exceto Potter, se queixavam de seus treinos intensivos, mas eles não entendiam. Desde a saída de Charlie Weasley que a casa de Gryffindor não vencia nenhum campeonato. E Oliver queria fazê-lo esse ano.

Virou a esquina do corredor, quase chegando ao retrato da Dama Gorda, quando sentiu uma mão tapando sua boca. Tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu. Uns braços fortes o prenderam, o fazendo soltar um abafado gemido de dor, e o puxaram na direção oposta.

Seus olhos se arregalaram pelo pânico e seu coração bateu rapidamente pela adrenalina.

Tentou gritar por ajuda, mas não conseguiu. Suas mãos tentavam se mover, mas estavam atrás de suas costas. Se conseguisse apanhar sua varinha, conseguiria estuporar quem o agarrava.

Sua mente, pela primeira vez, não pensava em Quidditch, mas em uma forma de se conseguir libertar. Um suave odor a grama atingiu seu nariz, o fazendo estacar. Reconheceria esse cheiro em todo o lado.

"Flint" – Pensou, chocado, voltando a se mover violentamente, mas sem sucesso. Não percebia por que seu colega o estava raptando. Estaria ele desesperado para saber suas táticas para o jogo?

Entrou em uma sala de aula vazia, bastante iluminada, que não era usada há muitos anos. Sua sombra e a de Marcus Flint estavam desenhadas nas paredes brancas. Viu a porta sendo trancada à sua frente e os braços fortes do artilheiro o libertaram. Se vendo livre, se afastou rapidamente, se virando para seu colega. Os olhos cinzentos de Marcus o observavam atentamente, esperando seu próximo movimento. Se observaram por alguns momentos, esperando o próximo movimento.

– Você está louco, Flint? – Perguntou Oliver, quebrando o silêncio, enquanto acariciava seus pulsos machucados. Seu coração abrandava aos poucos, tinha apanhado um enorme susto. – Porque você fez isso?

– Precisava de conversar com você. – Respondeu seu colega, com uma voz suave, o deixando alerta.

– O que você quer conversar comigo? – Perguntou, querendo saber. Nada do que um Slytherin lhe poderia dizer poderia ser bom.

– Gostaria de me desculpar. – Começou ele, ignorando o olhar chocado do Gryffindor. Era a primeira vez que via Oliver Wood olhando para ele com outra emoção sem ser raiva ou determinação.

– Se desculpar pelo quê? – Oliver não estava entendendo qual era o plano de seu colega. Seus sentidos lhe diziam para escapar, mas Marcus tapava com seu corpo musculado e firme a porta.

– Por ter empurrado você antes do jogo com os Ravenclaw. – O Gryffindor franziu o sobrolho, pensativo, e se lembrou. Tinha sido há quatro dias atrás, ele estava saindo do Salão Principal quando o Slytherin, que estava entrando para tomar o café da manhã, o tinha empurrado violentamente, quase o deitando ao chão. Flint nem sequer se dignara a olhá-lo na altura.

– E você só se está desculpando agora porque….

– Porque sim! – Cortou bruscamente seu colega – Vim me desculpar para você, e fim da conversa!

– Você não pode simplesmente me raptar para uma sala qualquer para se desculpar! E, que eu saiba, Slytherins não se desculpam por qualquer motivo! – Exclamou o Gryffindor, corajosamente, ignorando o olhar atravessado de seu colega. – Eu exijo saber! É por causa do próximo jogo, quer que eu seja brando com vocês? Está muito enganado, meu time vencerá o próximo jogo e poderei jogar na sua cara…

Se calou, chocado, ao ver Marcus avançando para ele. Tentou se proteger, mas os braços fortes do Slytherin o prensaram contra a parede mais próxima e uns lábios rudes, mas carnudos, atacaram os seus. Seus olhos se arregalaram pelo ataque repentino de seu colega e tentou se afastar, mas ele o tinha bem preso. Suspirou, sentindo as mãos firmes acariciando a camisa de seu uniforme.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo prazer com o toque de seu colega. Nunca tinha sentido nada semelhante, nem mesmo com seu ex-namorado, Percy. Sua boca estava sendo coberta por beijos de cortar a respiração, seus cabelos eram revolvidos suavemente, seu corpo era tocado com firmeza, mas não bruscamente,

Os toques de Flint eram possessivos, sentia que ficariam marcas em seu corpo. De sua boca escapavam pequenos suspiros, desejava mais toques mais prazer. Seus pensamentos se tinham dissolvido como sal na água. Marcus tinha uma qualidade que não tinha Percy, uma pegada forte e firme.

Um longo gemido saiu de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que as mãos de seu colega abandonavam seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, confuso, e piscou várias vezes, sentindo o prazer desaparecendo. Marcus se tinha afastado, os lábios carnudos avermelhados pelos beijos trocados e seu cabelo revolto. Observou os olhos negros de Flint, dilatados de desejo. Suas pernas estavam fraquejando e se dirigiu para a escrivaninha mais próxima, a do professor, se sentando. Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando normalizar a respiração. Seus lábios formigavam e sentia suas bochechas quentes.

– Porque você fez isso? – Perguntou, quando sentia que podia respirar normalmente.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu Marcus, envergonhado e Oliver e observou, espantado. Nunca tinha visto um Slytherin ficando sem reação. Normalmente eram sempre esquivos e tentavam sempre esconder seus sentimentos. – Não deveria ter beijado você.

E saiu rapidamente da sala de aula, o deixando sozinho.

Oliver se levantou, desnorteado. Queria ir atrás de Flint, saber porque ele o tinha beijado. Saiu da sala de aula e olhou em redor, vendo os corredores vazios. O choque estava impregnado em suas feições. Tocou em seu cabelo, sem saber o que pensar. Flint o tinha puxado para uma sala e o beijado com tanta sensualidade que mal tinha forças para andar.

Viu, mais à frente, sua vassoura e seu caderno. Ele os tinha deixado cair quando tinha sido agarrado pelo Slytherin. Pegou em seus pertences e se dirigiu para o quadro da Dama Gorda que, ao vê-lo, ficou espantada:

– Que acontecer com você, meu querido?

– Nada. – Respondeu ele, rapidamente, falando a senha – _"Fortuna Major"._

O retrato se afastou e ele entrou no salão comunal vazio. A lareira estava acesa, deixando na sala um agradável calor. Subiu as escadas pé ante pé, em direção a seu dormitório. Abriu lentamente a porta, vendo que seus colegas já estavam dormindo. Entrando, Se dirigiu silenciosamente para sua cama e guardou a vassoura e o caderno debaixo da cama. Puxou os lençóis e se deitou, sentindo o perfume de seu colega impregnado em sua pele. Esmurrou o travesseiro, para que ele ficasse mais confortável, e tentou adormecer, mas os toques de Marcus preenchiam sua mente. Suspirou, olhando para o teto do dormitório. Ia ser uma longa noite.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora** : Oi! Que acharam do capítulo? O que Oliver irá fazer? Será que descobrirá o motivo por que Marcus o beijou?

Espero que tenham gostado. Tentarei postar o próximo o mais rapidamente possível.

Me digam, por favor, o que acharam. Estou ansiosa para saber vossas opiniões. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço o comentário de Fran, espero que leia a continuação, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Só para avisar, esse capítulo contém cenas de teor sexual. Se não gosta, ou não se sente à vontade, não leia. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capitulo 2**

Oliver escutou seus colegas se levantando de suas camas e se vestindo. Se virou na cama mais uma vez, seus olhos inchados. Não tinha conseguido dormir durante toda a noite. Flint preenchia seus pensamentos. Esperou que seus colegas saíssem e se levantou. Sentiu seu corpo dorido pelos toques rudes de seu colega, mas não se importou. Pelo contrário, desejava senti-lo mais uma vez, e se surpreendeu com seus pensamentos. Se dirigiu para o banheiro, e tomou uma ducha rápida. Precisava de encontrar seu colega para conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eles na noite anterior. Se olhou ao espelho e viu que tinha enormes olheiras, mas não se importou. Quem o visse, pensaria que esteve acordado toda a noite, pensando em uma forma de derrotar os Slytherins.

Vestiu o uniforme lavado, guardando sua vassoura e seu caderno dentro do malão e saiu do dormitório. Andou pelos corredores vazios, sentindo seu estômago reclamando com a fome. Entrou no Salão Comunal, vendo alguns de seus colegas esperando por amigos e namoradas. Acenaram para ele, que retribuiu. Saiu pelo retrato caminhando rapidamente em direção ao Salão Principal. Desceu as Grandes Escadarias, tendo o cuidado de ver se elas se moviam, ou não. Não queria parar no corredor do terceiro andar, que agora era proibido, embora ninguém soubesse o motivo. Passou por colegas de outras casas, que caminhavam enquanto conversavam.

Sentiu o delicioso odor do café da manhã saindo das portas do Salão Principal. Com o estômago vazio, entrou rapidamente, dando uma vista de olhos na mesa de Slytherin, não vendo Flint. Frustrado, se dirigiu para a mesa de Gryffindor e se sentou. Ignorou seu ex-namorado, que se encontrava no meio da mesa, conversando com os gêmeos.

Rapidamente, apareceu à sua frente um prato cheio com bacon, ovos fritos e um copo de suco de abóbora. Começou saboreando o café da manhã, comendo nervosamente, ao mesmo tempo que dava dentadas nos ovos.

Dava rápidos olhares em direção à entrada, tentando saber se ele já tinha entrado. Frustrado, começou mexendo com o pé debaixo da mesa, tentando libertar algum de seu estresse. Estava ansioso pela chegada de Flint, queria saber o porque de ter sido beijado. Um arrepio o percorreu ao mesmo tempo que escutava a voz grossa de Flint.

Se virou, vendo o Slytherin entrando juntamente com uma colega de seu time.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e Marcus sussurrou no ouvido da garota, saindo pela porta. Se levantou de um salto, se esquecendo do pedaço de bacon que tinha no prato e avançou rapidamente, saindo do Salão Principal. Viu as vestes do Slytherin dobrando o corredor em direção ao primeiro andar e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Marcus estava quase virando o corredor, quando gritou:

– Flint! Por favor, espere! – O Slytherin o ignorou e Oliver correu apressadamente. Virou a esquina e deu de caras com a expressão tensa de seu colega. Se observaram por longos momentos, Oliver sentindo que seu coração poderia sair de seu peito.

– O que você quer? – Perguntou Flint, friamente. Wood engoliu em seco, se recordando dos lábios carnudos e quentes em contato com os seus.

– Preciso de conversar com você. – Conseguiu dizer, depois de recuperar sua voz.

– Não há nada para conversar. – Resmungou o Slytherin, querendo se afastar, mas Oliver agarrou seu braço e implorou:

– Por favor… – Percebeu a tensão em seu colega, mas não o soltou. Não sabia porque sentia aquelas emoções, aquele desejo dos toques e dos beijos, de Flint, eles se odiavam.

– Tá bom. – Disse finalmente Marcus, para alívio de Oliver – Venha comigo.

Caminharam até uma sala de aula vazia, que há muito não era utilizada. Entraram e Marcus esperou que seu colega entrasse, antes de fechar a porta. Lançou feitiços de privacidade, não queria ser interrompido. Oliver, que observava a sala, estremeceu ao ver a escrivaninha do professor, as memórias ainda vivas em sua mente. Tentando não ficar constrangido, respirou fundo e se virou para seu colega:

– Porque você me beijou? – Perguntou sem rodeios, avançando até ao Slytherin – Porque você me trancou em uma sala com você? Me responda!

Ficaram um à frente do outro, olhos nos olhos, e Flint respondeu:

– Porque eu quero você. – E, antes que Oliver pudesse responder, o puxou para si e seus lábios se tocaram diretamente. Os lábios alheios não demoraram muito para se moverem, a língua úmida de Flint o obrigou a acompanhar seus movimentos ferozes o mais rápido possível. Os beijos agressivos de Marcus formavam uma perfeita combinação com os lábios suaves de Wood, suas línguas exploravam sem pudor, fazendo ruídos ofegantes contra a boca do outro. Oliver estava chocado, mas ao mesmo tempo excitado com o ataque sensual de seu colega. Marcus sentiu como ele relaxava em seus braços. Não sabia o porque, mas tinha necessidade de estar perto de seu colega.

Há algum tempo que o observava, meses na verdade. Seu objetivo principal tinha sido descobrir novas táticas do adversário mas descobrira mais que isso. Sempre que podia, ia vê-lo voar na vassoura, treinar seu time, se admirando com as bochechas rosadas e o brilho de felicidade em seu olhar. Abandonou seus lábios e mordiscou seu pescoço, sentindo como ele ofegava e estremecia em seus braços.

Se afastaram e se olharam, Oliver sentia seu sangue correndo rapidamente em suas veias. Se remexeu, sentindo uma ereção no meio de sues pernas, o deixando desconfortável.

– Flint… – Implorou e viu os olhos cinzentos se cravando nos seus. Marcus se aproximou de sua orelha e sussurrou, ofegante,

– Se você quiser continuar, saiba que não terá mais volta.

– Eu…eu quero… – Balbuciou o Gryffindor, desejando mais contato, não sabendo por onde andavam os pensamentos de seu colega. – Me dê mais, Flint…

Olhando os olhos brilhantes de desejo, Flint falou roucamente:

– Me chame de Marcus, Wood. – Viu os olhos de seu colega se arregalando pelo espanto com seu pedido e, não querendo que ele ripostasse, voltou a beijar seu pescoço. Oliver soltou um gemido alto e balbuciou:

– Ma…Marcus… – O Slytherin olhou com orgulho para seu colega, ao mesmo tempo que o deitava na escrivaninha. Oliver o observou com expectativa e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver ele desapertando seu cinto. Baixando suas calças e sua cueca ao mesmo tempo, Marcus viu a ereção pulsante saltando à sua frente. Olhando maliciosamente para o excitado Gryffindor, aproximou sua boca e tocou lentamente no topo de seu membro. Oliver estremeceu e tocou nos cabelos negros, desejando que ele o levasse ao limite.

Marcus realizou movimentos suaves de vai e vem, aumentando a pouco e pouco, sentindo como seu colega estremecia, ao mesmo tempo que gemia seu nome e implorava por mais. Wood, de olhos fechados e com o rosto franzido pelo prazer, sentia que estava quase chegando e tentou avisar o Slytherin:

– Marcus…quase… – Gemeu e Flint, percebendo o que ele queria dizer, aumentou o ritmo, segurando seus quadris quando ele se queria impulsionar contra sua boca. Oliver soltou um gemido alto e arqueou seu corpo, não vendo como Marcus engolia todo seu gozo. Se deitou pesadamente na mesa, de respiração ofegante, tentando se acalmar.

– Marcus… – Falou, ofegante, e o Slytherin o olhou nos olhos, perguntando de seguida:

– Sim?

– Isso foi…uau! - Flint ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo suas palavras, e comentou:

– Você age como se nunca tivesse transado com Weasley. – Oliver fechou sua boca, não sabendo o que responder, e Marcus perguntou, espantado:

– Você nunca transou com Weasley!? – O Gryffindor hesitou, vendo o choque de seu colega.

– Nunca….

– Mas já transou com alguém, né? – Insistiu o Slytherin, querendo saber mais sobre Oliver. Vendo que ele continuava em silêncio, envergonhado demais em responder, percebeu que ele nunca tinha estado tão intimamente com outra pessoa.

– Eu nunca tive um namorado antes de Percy. – Revelou o Gryffindor, envergonhado – Estava mais preocupado em jogar bem pelo meu time. Quando namorei ano passado com Percy, foram só alguns meses e nunca passou de beijos.

– Então, você é…? – Perguntou Marcus, tentando esconder seu choque, e escutou a resposta sufocada de seu colega.

– Sou… – Oliver se sentia humilhado. Tinha acabado de revelar que era virgem a uma pessoa que considerava rival. Não querendo ser gozado por sua inexperiência, se levantou e vestiu as calças, sem olhar para o Slytherin. Seus olhos ardiam pela vontade de chorar.

Tentou ultrapassar seu colega, mas Marcus foi mais rápido. Agarrando o pelos quadris, o puxou para si, ficando cara a cara. Oliver sentiu sua respiração falhando ao se ver tão próximo do Slytherin, se olhando olhos nos olhos. Engoliu em seco ao sentir em sua perna a ereção pulsante de seu colega e gaguejou, envergonhado:

– Flint… – Estava pronto para exigir que ele o largasse, mas Marcus o puxou para si e o beijou durante um longo momento. Wood suspirou e se entregou ao beijo, sentindo as lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto. Flint sentiu o gosto salgado e se afastou, vendo seu colega chorando.

– Não fique assim. – Pediu, com a voz mais suave que conseguiu, enquanto secava suas lágrimas. – Weasley é que foi um idiota por não ter ficado com você de verdade. Mas eu quero.

Oliver o olhou com olhos tristes.

– Você quer? – Perguntou, seu receio de se entregar a outra pessoa, de sofrer como tinha sofrido com o rompimento de seu relacionamento com Percy, era evidente.

– Quero você todinho. – Ronronou no ouvido de Wood, que estremeceu em seus braços. – Quero estar dentro de você, escutar seus gemidos implorando por mais, que sinta todo o prazer que quero lhe dar….Você quer?

Oliver respirava rapidamente, a excitação o consumindo. Queria que Marcus lhe desse todo o prazer que estava sentindo, queria esquecer o relacionamento fracassado com Percy. Já escutara conversas de seus colegas, que falavam que o sexo era maravilhoso, indescritível em alguns dos casos. E ele nunca pudera dar sua opinião porque não era experiente, e queria mudar. Sua pele se arrepiava em contato com as mãos firmes de Marcus. Olhando nos olhos cinzentos, percebeu o desejo contido de seu colega. Se perdendo em seu olhar, sussurrou:

– Sim… – O Slytherin suspirou, aliviado com a afirmação de seu colega, e pegou na varinha. Acenou com ela, fazendo com que suas roupas caíssem no chão. Oliver enrubesceu ao ver-se despido e arregalou os olhos ao ver o longo e grosso membro de seu colega, os músculos largos e a pele pálida. Engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio, pensando se seria muito doloroso tê-lo dentro de si.

– Venha. – Pediu Flint, o levando até à escrivaninha. Oliver se deitou, vendo como os olhos cinzentos percorriam seu corpo. Prendeu a respiração ao sentir as mãos firmes acariciando sua pele, em direção a seu membro, pensando que ele o levaria ao orgasmo uma segunda vez.

Fechou os olhos e aproveitou o prazer, sentindo os lábios carnudos tocando em seu pescoço, trilhando um caminho de beijos em direção a seu membro intumescido. Soltou um grito de espanto ao sentir dedos em sua entrada. Se remexeu, desconfortável, ao senti-lo entrando dentro de si, e resmungou:

– Você vai gostar. – Prometeu Flint, acariciando seu membro intumescido, desejando entrar dentro de seu colega. A pergunta temerosa de Oliver saiu de seus lábios sem que ele se pudesse conter:

– Você vai ser cuidadoso?

– Sim. – Prometeu ele, se colocando por cima do Gryffindor. E Oliver acreditou.

Se olharam nos olhos e Marcus viu o receio que ele sentia. Se impulsionou com delicadeza seu corpo para a frente, forçando sua entrada. Seu corpo se tencionou e soltou um gemido de dor.

– Pare… – Murmurou, olhando nos olhos cinzentos do Slytherin, que lhe respondeu suavemente:

– Tente relaxar… – O Gryffindor fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Marcus sentiu seu colega cumprindo seu pedido e beijou seus lábios, tentando fazê-lo esquecer da dor. Se beijaram longamente, Oliver abrindo sua boca para aprofundar o beijo. Sentia as mãos de Flint acariciando seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que aprofundava a penetração. Ficou alguns momentos parado, para que Oliver se habituasse.

– Pode se mover. – Murmurou Wood, algum tempo depois, se sentindo cômodo com Marcus dentro de si e soltou um gemido surpreso ao sentir seu colega se movendo suavemente. Cruzou suas pernas ao longo do corpo do Slytherin, ao mesmo tempo que Marcus ia aumentando lentamente o ritmo das estocadas. Deixou escapar um grito de espanto e Flint percebeu que tinha encontrado sua próstata.

Colocando suas mãos nos quadris do Gryffindor, estocou rapidamente naquele ponto, vendo Oliver gemendo seu nome e implorando por mais. Esse tinha sido seu plano desde que o encontrara sozinho na noite anterior: vê-lo se contorcendo de prazer por sua causa, necessitando de seu corpo com desespero e fazê-lo levar à loucura. Sentia Wood estremecendo em suas mãos, que acariciavam rudemente, o corpo treinado do Gryffindor, sabendo que iria deixar marcas. Assim todos veriam que Oliver Wood pertencia a alguém. Seu corpo se arrepiou com esse pensamento.

Oliver nunca tinha sentido nada semelhante em toda sua vida. O prazer que sentia nos braços se seu colega não tinha comparação com os beijos sem sal de Percy. Seu corpo parecia que estava pegando fogo. Mordia seus lábios para tentar abafar seus gritos, suas mãos arranhando as costas do Slytherin, sentindo como Flint entrava e saia rapidamente dentro de si.

– Está gostando, Wood? – Sussurrou, entre arquejos, Marcus, mas Oliver não respondeu, demasiado embrenhado em seu prazer. Vendo que ele não responderia, abrandou o ritmo e escutou um gemido de protesto:

– Está gostando? – Perguntou novamente, admirando os lábios inchados e o rosto ruborizado. Em resposta, sentiu seu colega impulsionando seu corpo para a frente, e soltou um gemido abafado ao mesmo tempo que escutava:

– Sim, Marcus…Sim!

– Gema…gema meu nome! – Ordenou, se sentindo possessivo, ao mesmo tempo que saia e entrava com força.

– Ma…Marcus! Marcus…! – Balbuciou seu nome, ofegante, enquanto inspirava entre dentes. Seus corpos se batendo um contra o outro ecoavam na sala de aula vazia, misturado com os gemidos e as respirações aceleradas.

– Marcus… – Avisou Oliver, se sentindo perto do êxtase – Eu vou…

Sem deixá-lo terminar, o Slytherin estocou com violência, escutando os sons que saíam de sua boca. Um líquido morno escapou do membro ereto, revelando que o Gryffindor já tinha chegado ao ápice. Estocou mais algumas vezes, desesperado por seu próprio clímax, enquanto sentia o corpo de seu colega amolecendo debaixo de si. Ejaculou com um gemido rouco e fechou seus olhos, inspirando algumas vezes. Se sentindo cansado, saiu lentamente do corpo de Oliver, que soltou um gemido de protesto. Se deitou de lado, tentando não cair da escrivaninha. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas também aliviados. Gotas de suor escorriam por suas bochechas ruborizadas e Marcus desejou poder pegar em sua varinha e limpá-los, mas seu corpo mole não respondeu a seus comandos. Viu Oliver o encarando por instantes, em silêncio.

Se lembrando que teria treino com seu time naquela manhã, se levantou molemente e pegou na varinha. Com um aceno rápido, se limpou e a seguir a seu colega. Juntou as roupas que estavam no chão e se vestiu rapidamente, seu desejo pelo Gryffindor não tendo diminuído em nenhum momento.

Oliver o imitou, sentindo uma pontada de dor em seu traseiro. Observou seu corpo, vendo as marcas dos dedos de Flint, e enrubesceu. Pegou em sua roupa amassada do chão e se vestiu sob o olhar avaliador de Marcus. Já vestidos, se olharam e o Gryffindor exprimiu suas dúvidas:

– Fli… quer dizer, Marcus? – Perguntou, sem se conter – Que acontecerá a partir de agora?

– Que quer que aconteça? – Falou o Slytherin, em resposta:

– Não sei. – Admitiu o Gryffindor, sua mente confusa, e não sobre Quidditch. – Nunca pensei estar nessa situação com você.

Vendo o silêncio desconfortável, pressionou:

– Você já?

– Bom… – Marcus hesitou, tentando não gaguejar – Às vezes…

– Às vezes? – Perguntou, sem se conter. Viu um brilho nos olhos negros, o mesmo brilho de determinação que sempre via quando iam iniciar as partidas. O Slytherin se aproximou e o puxou para si, o beijando violentamente. Wood ofegou, espantado, mas se deixou levar pelos desejos de seu colega. Seu corpo se arrepiava com as mãos frias e firmes do Slytherin. Seus olhos se fecharam para aproveitar mais do prazer que sentia e seu corpo se colou ao de seu colega.

Após um breve momento, se afastaram e Flint perguntou:

– Quer fazer uma aposta comigo? – Oliver o observou um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade em seu olhar.

– Que aposta? – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios carnudos e ele continuou:

– Quem vencer o próximo jogo, o perdedor terá de realizar _todos_ os desejos do vencedor. Você topa?

Um arrepio de antecipação percorreu o corpo de Wood, que se aproximou do corpo musculado de Flint e responder, antes de seus lábios selarem carinhosamente o acordo com os dele:

– Eu aceito.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Que vocês acharam do final? Eu adorei escrever essa fanfic. Nunca pensei escrever sobre Oliver e Marcus, e foi uma experiência fantástica. Eu costumo ser um pouco mais fluffy em minhas fanfics, normalmente os personagens acabam por dizer "eu te amo" no final da história, mas pensei que não faria sentido nessa fanfic.

Marcus e Oliver vão se conhecer melhor, não há amor naquele momento, mas poderá haver. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs :D


End file.
